What's Meant To Be Will Always Find A Way
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: I think your scared," Lucas said staring into her eyes the intensity of his blue orbs making her feel he could see right through her."And why would I be scared?" Peyton asked defensively. "Because I make you feel something you've never felt before."
1. Chapter 1

**HJS-NS-23-** So originally this was going to be a one shot for my best friend Brittney for her birthday, it was in December...I started this a year ago but life got in the way and I had trouble trying to end it and now its complete and way too long to be considered a oneshot oops. This will have 4 or 5 parts and has very strong breyton friendship, pulian friendship, leyton, brulian and even some brucas friendship. Anyways I was originally going to wait to post this, but today is 3/23 and I got great news, I was hired for a job, so I figured today would be perfect. A HUGE thanks goes out to Allie for beta'ing I couldn't do this without you and your belief that whatever I set my mind to I can achieve, and to my friends Heather and Hayley for letting me bounce scenes off them. The name of this story is from the song _She's In Love With a Boy_ by Trisha Yearwood and I heard it when I was driving somewhere when I first started writing and the line 'what's meant to be will always find a way' and just made me think that it would be the perfect title for this. I hope everyone likes this and please review it makes me happy and sorry for such a long authors note I tend to ramble. :o) Enjoy!

* * *

Julian stood in LAX airport waiting for his best friend from College to arrive. He looked at his watch and saw he only had an hour to get Lucas settled in before they had to be at the club Enchanted, one of the hottest clubs in L.A. or his fiancée would kill him. Brooke Davis was never punctual but her best friend was singing there tonight so the trio would have to be on time. Since Julian had known Peyton since elementary school, he knew she would kick his ass if he let Brooke show up late. Looking at his watch again he sat down; Lucas' plane would be arriving in 10 minutes. His mind drifted to the little scheme he had planned for tonight. Neither Lucas nor Peyton knew the news that Brooke and Julian were going to tell him tonight and Julian couldn't wait until his fiancée wore her engagement ring and not take it off when she went out with her best friend.

---

Brooke frantically searched through her closet looking for her black heels. Throwing a pair of purple suede shoes out of her closet, she cursed knowing Julian would be home soon with Lucas and if he saw she wasn't ready he would not be happy. She finally found a pair of strappy black heels that would work and grabbed them as she stood up to put on her jewelry. Looking at the time she smiled when she saw she had 15 minutes left before Julian would be home and for once she was almost on time getting ready. Clasping the red necklace that matched her red halter she looked over in the mirror and admired herself. Her red halter and black skirt looked hot with the strappy black heels she found in her closet and she smiled at her smoky eyes and red lips.

_Julian won't know what hit him_, she thought excitedly. _I can't wait to tell Peyton my news_, she thought walking to her vanity and picking up her diamond princess cut engagement ring. As she slipped it on her finger, a huge smile spreading on her face as she looked down at it. _Mrs. Brooke Baker…sounds great _Brooke thought a huge smile on her face as she went to grab her purse before her smile fell. _This doesn't match _she thought holding up the light blue purse before pouting remembering she was going to wear a blue top, but didn't like how it looked and decided to go with the red instead.

Walking back over to the closet she looked at all her purses hanging up but didn't see the one she wanted. _Where the hell is it? _She thought rummaging through the purses before huffing and turning on her heel going to the guest room and seeing if the black and red purse was in that closet. Opening the closet she found her green purse, her violet purse, her blood red purse, which wouldn't match because she was wearing a candy apple red and her turquoise purse. Looking at the clock in the guest room she noticed she only had 10 minutes to find the purse or she would hear Julian laughing at her and ask her if she would ever be on time for anything. _Where could it be? _She asked herself tapping a perfectly manicured nail against her chin as she tried to remember where the last place she saw it was. _Oh_,_ I wonder if it's in the hallway closet._ She thought walking downstairs and to the closet, her mission on finding the candy apple red purse with black swirls on it.

---

As soon as Lucas got his bags he made his way to the front of the airport where he knew Julian would be waiting.

"Hey," Lucas said when he spotted the other man. "Where's your better half?" he questioned when he looked around and saw Brooke wasn't with Julian.

"At home getting ready. You know Brooke she's never ready and we're going out tonight to the club Enchanted to see Peyton perform," Julian told him reaching out to grab Lucas' bag.

"Nah, I got it," Lucas told him as the duo made their way towards Julian's car. Lucas had heard about Peyton from Julian and Brooke, but in the 7 years he had known Julian Lucas had never met her. When she visited Julian at school, Lucas was usually in Tree Hill visiting his mom and since this was his first time in LA, he figured he would meet her sometime in the next week as he met with publishers for his recent book "Raven's," which was about his life as he grew up and his family's messed up history.

"So, how is Brooke?" Lucas asked as the two got into Julian's car and Julian started weaving in and out of the LA traffic to get to his and Brooke's house.

"Pain in my ass," Julian joked. "Nah, she's good. Clothes over Bro's is keeping her busy and she just finished decorating the house we got and now she is working on her fall line," Julian told the blonde man in the passenger seat.

"That's good, and how's the movie business?" Lucas asked.

"My dad's still an ass," Julian told him.

"When is Paul not an ass to you?" Lucas questioned.

"When I'm doing exactly what Paul Norris thinks is acceptable…so never." Julian laughed.

"So, I have a meeting tomorrow at 3 to meet with Bright Star Publishing about my latest novel and then why don't we go to Chesterfield Square Park and shoot some hoops?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds good. I have the day off tomorrow to recuperate from tonight and I knew you were going to be in town so I thought we could catch up," Julian told him pulling into the driveway of a big white house.

"So, Brooke made up the guest bedroom for you. Why don't you go in and get ready so then we can leave," Julian told them as the two got out of the car and Lucas grabbed his bag before they walked to the door and Julian taking out his key and opened the door calling out "hey honey, I'm home." He smirked looking at Lucas before stepping into the hallway and seeing his fiancée frantically searching through the closet.

"Hi Lucas," Brooke yelled out from the closet.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking nervously back at Lucas when Brooke peaked from behind the door.

"I can't find my damn red purse," Brooke huffed before pouting at Julian. "Hunny, do you know where it is?" she asked.

"No," Julian told her before noticing the look in Brooke's eyes. Brooke walked towards him sliding her hands up his chest as she gave him her doe eyes. "Help me find it please?" she asked.

"Can't you just use a different one?" Julian asked. Lucas slipping out of the room and making his way to the guest room to get ready.

"Julian that one will go with my outfit perfectly and tonight is such a big night! Please," Brooke begged.

"Did you check your car since you just got back from New York and never brought in that suitcase full of purses?"

"Ah you're a genius," Brooke told him smiling widely as she ran out of the house and to her car to check her trunk. Opening the trunk she unzipped the suitcase and found the candy apple red purse with black designs squealing she grabbed it before going to find Julian to give him a kiss before switching all her stuff to the purse in her hands.

Julian just shook his head as he watched her move her wallet to the new purse. "I can't wait to tell Peyton and Lucas," he told her as she smiled and turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know me neither," she told him staring up adoringly into his eyes. "I already started designing my wedding dress and I can't wait to let Peyton know so we can go shopping for flowers and try to find a spot to hold the ceremony and the reception," she told him anxiously as her hazel eyes filled with excitement.

"I just can't wait for the honeymoon," he told Brooke a smile playing on his lips as he looked down Brooke's shirt and his hands roamed her stomach. "You… Me… All alone for 2 weeks. Why soon to be Mrs. Baker I don't think you can handle it," he told her cockily.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that right Mr. Baker? I guess I will just have to ask Lucas if he wants to help me get ready for it," Brooke told him pretending to be serious.

"Help you with what?" Lucas asked coming down the stairs.

Brooke's eyes widened when she realized Lucas had heard her and she looked up her anxious eyes meeting Julian's and wordlessly asking him if he thought Lucas had heard them talking about their honeymoon.

"Um…get ready for this party I have this weekend. I need to go shopping and I wanted a guy's opinion, but this piece of crap won't go with me. Will you go with me Lukey?" Brooke asked turning on her puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you buy me ice cream afterwards," Lucas told her smiling.

"Only if you're a good boy," Brooke flirted back innocently.

"Man, you're only here for 10 minutes and already trying to steal my girl away?" Julian questioned. "We need to find you your own girl," he told him seriously.

"You know I would never date Brooke," Lucas told him honestly as Brooke started shooting daggers at him.

"And what's so wrong with me Lucas Scott?" Brooke asked hotly putting her hands on her waist and glaring at him.

Julian saw his fiancée and best friend and tried to hold in the laughter that was bubbling in his throat at the position his best friend had put himself in.

"It's just…uh…" Lucas started pulling the collar of his blue-stripped button down shirt. "You're too uh…high maintenance." Lucas told her honestly.

Brooke glared at him before turning towards Julian and innocently looking up at him. "Baby, am I to high maintenance?" she asked him using a soft voice.

"No," he told her before looking at his best friend trying to diffuse the situation. "He just can't handle you…he's not man enough," he told her as Brooke smirked looking back at Lucas.

"Ha," she told him before grabbing her purse and walking out the door. "We better get going we don't want to be late," she called out behind her.

"Hey!" Lucas huffed as Julian just shot him a shut the hell up look and followed Brooke out the door.

"Not man enough… Not crazy enough is more like it," Lucas mumbled under his breath as he walked to the door.

---

15 minutes later the trio made their way into Enchanted after flashing their backstage passes to the bouncers that Peyton had given Brooke earlier that day. Brooke spotted an empty booth and motioned the boys to follow her as she sat in the trendy club.

"What do you want to drink?" Julian asked once they were all sitting down, knowing that he should get them drinks before the bar got too busy.

"Vodka and lemonade," Brooke told him putting her purse down and taking out her cell phone to text Peyton that they were there.

"Lucas you want a beer?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, a 312," Lucas told him sitting across from Brooke. Brooke made sure to keep her left hand hidden from his view.

"So how's Haley and Nathan…oh and Jamie? I bet he has gotten so big," Brooke said.

"Haley is good. She is teaching at Tree Hill high school. Nathan is playing for the Charleston Chiefs, so he is commuting to practice and everything and Jamie is 4 and is going to be a little heart breaker," Lucas told her smiling as he talked about his family.

"Oh, I so have to call Haley and get the gossip from Tree Hill. It's been forever," Brooke said as she drummed her right hand on the table and anxiously waited for Peyton to respond so she could see the curly blonde and tell their two best friends together about the engagement.

"So, tell me about Peyton," Lucas inquired his curiosity getting the better of him since all he knew about her was that she was Brooke's best friend who worked at Red Bedroom Records and sung at Enchanted a couple nights a week.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Brooke asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "If she has a boyfriend? Aww, are you finally ready to get over Lindsey? I mean I know you guys dated for two years, but come on." Brooke told him.

"Look Brooke, Lindsey and I just broke up like a month ago…" Lucas said not understanding how Brooke could think he could just get over Lindsey like that. He was thinking about marrying the woman when he found out she was cheating on him.

"Pssh I'm surprised you two lasted so long. You should defiantly hook up with Peyton while you're here… You're both broody blondes that love music and have artistic abilities," Brooke said waving her hand around in the air as she talked. _Plus_,_ maybe you can help get her away from that boyfriend who treats her like crap_ she thought to herself.

"Brooke, I'm not just going to hook up with a random stranger," Lucas told her running his hand through his blonde hair as he contemplated just leaving the brunette and helping his best friend get drinks. He knew she was just trying to help him move on, but he really loved Lindsey and who knows maybe she would realize she loved him too and want to get back with him.

Brooke's phone went off as she rolled her eyes knowing exactly what Lucas was thinking. The boy was too predictable. A smile came on her face as she grabbed her purse and told Lucas she would be right back because she was going to go find Peyton and have her sit with them until she had to go on stage in a little bit. Making her way to the dressing rooms she found the door that said 'Peyton Sawyer' on it and walked in not bothering to knock. After knowing the blonde for so long she figured she had her music blasting and was probably sketching as she waited for them to come and get her.

---

Julian was standing at the bar waiting for Owen to come and ask him what he wanted. Owen wasn't a bad guy, but he had a temper and he really didn't like Julian because of the close friendship he had with Peyton. Owen also didn't like that Julian supported Peyton in her singing because he thought it was a waste of her time. She was a great music producer and he didn't see why she tried having a singing career also. Julian still didn't understand why Peyton just settled with Owen. She was a great girl and she definitely had a attitude on her so he never understood when Owen put down her singing career she didn't say anything back or give him a smart ass remark like she would with someone else. He needed to find a way to get Peyton to open her eyes and, hopefully, while his best friend was in town he could help Julian show Peyton that there were still decent guys around and she didn't have to settle like she was doing with Owen.

"What can I get you?" Owen asked making his way to where Julian was standing his tone annoyed since he knew Julian was there to see his girlfriend perform.

Julian fisted his hand that was hanging by his side, his jaw clenched as he kept his voice tight as he ordered Brooke's drink and beer for him and Lucas, not even bothering to make small talk as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest waiting for the drinks to be done.

As soon as Owen put down Brooke's drink, he slammed the two bottles of beer on the counter in front of Julian not bothering to smile as he held out his hand for the money and not needing to check him for an ID since you had to be 21 to get in the club. Julian threw the money on the counter before grabbing the three drinks and walking away from the bar, needing to get away from the asshole before he punched him. Sure the two men behaved themselves when they were around Peyton, but when it was one on one the gloves came off and they both made sure to show they did not like the other man in Peyton's life and not hide the fact they despised each other.

Julian made his way back to the booth and handed Lucas a beer before wordlessly asking where Brooke was.

"She went to go get Peyton," Lucas told him as Julian nodded before his eyes searched for the two girls knowing that Brooke was too excited to wait until after Peyton's set to announce their engagement. _Hopefully Peyton doesn't see the ring or Brooke actually waits _'_til she's next to me before she blurts out the news_, Julian thought jiggling his knee as he continued to keep an eye on the backstage area.

---

"Hey chicka," Brooke said walking in the small dressing room and plopping down on a chair crossing her legs as she did the same with her hands making sure that her left hand was under her right hand.

"Hi," Peyton said moving on the couch and sitting on her ankle as she sketched in her pad, her eyes never leaving the paper as she hummed to the music in the background.

"Okay, so since you're not doing anything," Brooke said waving her hand, "you can come with me and see Julian and meet Julian's hot friend Lucas," Brooke said excitedly as she grinned at Peyton.

"Fine…I will go with you… But Brooke I have a boyfriend so Julian's friend can find someone else to screw while he's in LA, cause I am not going to cheat on Owen. Plus isn't he a big boy? He can handle his own problems. I don't think you have to play matchmaker," Peyton said throwing her pad on the couch next to her before standing up and putting her hands over her head stretching out her back before walking out of the room and waiting for Brooke to follow. "So, where's Julian?" Peyton asked wanting to torment her best friend before she had to go on stage in 10 minutes.

"He went to get us drinks so we can just sit at the booth with Broody 'til he comes back," Brooke told her as she locked arms with Peyton as they walked to the booth.

"You actually let Julian get the drinks?" Peyton asked with an eyebrow raised, the surprise evident in her tone.

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked not really understanding what the big deal was.

"Because Owen's working tonight…which means that's probably who waited on Julian so if we're lucky there won't be a fight tonight, because you know as well as I do that, for some reason, those two hate each other no matter how hard they try to pretend to like each other when we're around," Peyton told her as they reached the table and saw the two boys talking as Julian looked up and saw them stopping what he was saying in mid conversation.

"Sawyer," he shouted standing up to give her a hug and smiling smugly when he saw Owen glaring at him behind the bar making sure to twirl Peyton in the air.

"Wow, how many beers have you already had?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow before she felt a pair of eyes practically burning a hole in her back and turned to look in the direction of the bar and see her boyfriend glaring at her. She rolled her eyes before looking at the man who was sitting in the booth. _So_,_ this must be Lucas _she mused as she looked him up and down. He looked good she hated to admit to herself. Shaved sandy blonde hair with piercing blue eyes, that were defiantly brought out by the striped blue shirt he was wearing with a white t-shirt under that she could see peeking out since he had a few buttons undone and a little bit of scruff. Yes, he was defiantly eye candy she would give Brooke that. His eyes connected with hers and she felt herself take in a breath, as his eyes seemed to read into her soul. She quickly put up her defenses and sent him a scowl before looking at Brooke and Julian whispering to each other.

Lucas stared at the blonde in front of him. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, as his eyes continued to trail down her body stopping when he saw her gorgeous green eyes staring at him. She looked lonely, even though she was in a crowded club, and his eyes stayed glued to hers mesmerized by her beauty before she sent him a glare, instead he moved his eyes to her plump pink lips that were pulled into a scowl and he had to smirk knowing that it was probably because of him as his eyes continued on the journey seeing the way the her grey dress with white stripes had a V neckline that showed her cleavage nicely, before he saw her tanned legs. His fingers itching to run up them and see if her skin felt as smooth as satin like it seemed to. Her legs seemed to go on forever in that short dress as he stared at them.

Feeling him undressing her with his eyes, Peyton rolled her eyes before crossing her arms against her chest and turning her back to Lucas, his cheeks tingeing with a blush. Lucas saw that the back was almost all open except a small bar of fabric on her lower back the dress had a another little strap going to the top, except he couldn't tell if it tied or what since her hair was cascading down her back in the soft waves.

"So, what's with all the secrecy…and why was Julian trying to suck up?" Peyton asked staring at her two friends, watching as they squirmed in nervousness. Her eyes moving from one to the other as she tapped her foot waiting for a response.

"Well, we were waiting to tell you until Luke got here," Julian started his hand wrapped around Brooke's back as Lucas stood up to stand next to Peyton, who was bracing herself with what they were going to tell her. "You're having a baby?" She guessed seeing the couple exchange nervous looks.

"We're getting married," Brooke shouted a huge grin on her face as she waited to see how their best friends would react.

Peyton stood there flabbergasted for a second letting the news wash over her as Lucas gave Julian a handshake that turned into a manly hug telling him congratulations. Peyton was knocked out of her shock and threw her hands in the air a huge smile on her face as she hugged the brunette and the two jumped up and down in a hug, Peyton telling her congratulations.

"By the way you are totally going to be my maid of honor," Brooke demanded as they stopped jumping up and down and instead sat in the booth.

"Of course," Peyton replied, not surprised at the request since they had grown up together and been like each other's sisters.

"And we need to call and tell everyone now since you and Luke know, so we will have to do that tomorrow," Brooke told her as Peyton nodded her head before turning to Julian.

"It only took you long enough," Peyton joked poking Julian in the chest from her seat as he rubbed where she got him giving her a mock glare before she stood up again and gave him a hug, whispering in his ear he better treat her best friend right or she was going to kick his ass.

Before they could finish talking about all the plans a brunette walked up to him, his shaggy brown locks curly at the ends walked towards them.

"Hey Peyt, they're ready for us," Jake told her as he stood in front of the booth giving Julian a nod as he smiled at Brooke and waited for the blonde.

"Brooke, we will finish discussing this later. I have to sing, but I will come back when I'm done," she promised smiling as she looped her arm with Jake's and the two walked away. Lucas felt the jealousy bubbling in his stomach as he watched her walk away with that guy.

"Hey, will you do me a favor?" Peyton asked after they were far enough away from the booth that Brooke and Julian wouldn't hear them.

"Will you sing a song with me for Julian and Brooke? …I just found out they got engaged tonight," Peyton told him.

"Yeah, no problem. What song are you thinking about?" Jake asked.

"'It's your love.' I'm not a huge fan of country, but the song is really fitting for them I think," Peyton told him as Jake nodded in agreement. As they reached the stage, Peyton walked away to tell the manager that Jake was going to sing with her and they would introduce themselves.

Peyton walked to center stage as Jake stood on the side and waiting for her to introduce him. "Hi everyone," Peyton said in the microphone looking out at the ground with a smile in her face as heard some fans screaming. "So, tonight I was originally going to sing a different song, but I just got news that two of my best friends are engaged, Julian Baker and Brooke Davis. So tonight instead of playing my usual type of music, I have asked Jake Jagelski to come up and help me perform a song dedicated to Brooke and Julian."

Jake heard her mention his name and walked on the stage. A stage manager handed him a microphone as he walked past her and stood behind Peyton. "We're going to sing 'it's your love,' dedicated to everyone who is with their significant other tonight," Peyton said smiling. The music started up and Jake started as Peyton watched him, knowing that this was a long song she was going to have to look like she was in love with Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**HJS-NS-23-** Hey guys thank you so much to all those who reviewed the first part of this! I'm really trying to show myself that I can write other couples besides Naley so thank you for everyone who is reviewing and favoriting this. The song is It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. This song was picked out by Brittney for Brooke and Julian. BIG thanks to Allie for beta'ing this and just always being there whenever I need it and Heather for helping me when I wasn't sure of my Leyton writing. Enjoy and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of Owen after this chapter ;o) Oh I am also co-writing a story with LPfan4ever in memory of our friend Haley. It's called Forgive Me For My Lies and can be found under my favorite stories. Part 3 will be uploaded soon! Enjoy and please review and I will give you chocolate chip cookies! :o)

* * *

_**Dancin' in the dark**_**  
**_**Middle of the night**_**  
**_**Takin' your heart**_**  
**_**And holdin' it tight**_

Jake looked at Peyton and smiled as she smiled back at him waiting until it was her turn to sing.

_**Emotional touch**_**  
**_**Touchin' my skin**_**  
**_**And askin' you to do**_**  
**_**What you've been doin'**_**  
**_**all over again**_

Lucas felt a bubble of jealousy in his stomach as he thought of someone else touching Peyton. He hadn't known her that long…okay five seconds maybe, but he felt drawn to her.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_**  
**_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_**  
**_**I just gotta let you know**_**  
**_**What it is that won't let me go**_

Peyton gripped the microphone as she turned her body towards Jake's getting ready to sing the chorus with him.

_**It's your love**_**  
**_**It just does somethin' to me**_**  
**_**It sends a shock right through me**_**  
**_**I can't get enough**_**  
**_**And if you wonder**_**  
**_**About the spell I'm under**_**  
**_**Oh It's your love**_

Peyton's eyes were locked with Jake as they sang and she knew as soon as she saw Owen later that night he would accuse her of sleeping with Jake because of how they were singing this love song. Owen couldn't believe that Peyton could be friends with all these guys and they didn't want to sleep with her, especially since he knew that, in high school, Peyton and Jake had dated for a year before mutually parting ways. Jake continued singing as Peyton stopped knowing this was his stanza.

_**Better than I was**_**  
**_**More than I am**_**  
**_**And all of this happened**_**  
**_**By takin' your hand**_

As he sung Jake grabbed her hand and gently held it as he winked at her.

_**And who I am now**_**  
**_**Is who I wanted to be**_

Peyton looked at Brooke and Julian as they swayed on the dance floor and joined Jake in singing the next part.

_**And now that we're together**_**  
**_**I'm stronger than ever**_**  
**_**I'm happy and free**_

Peyton waited for her turn to start singing again as Jake sang to her.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_**  
**_**Don't think I can keep it all in, no**_**  
**_**And if you asked me why I changed**_**  
**_**All I gotta do is say your sweet name**_**  
**

Peyton smiled knowing that Brooke had changed Julian before letting her eyes drift over to Lucas and smiled as he watched her sing, her heart racing as he stared at her.

_**It's your love**_**  
**_**It just does somethin' to me**_**  
**_**It sends a shock right through me**_**  
**_**I can't get enough**_**  
**_**And if you wonder**_**  
**_**About the spell I'm under**_**  
**_**It's your love**_**  
**_**Oh, baby**_**  
**_**Oh, it's a beautiful thing**_**  
**_**Don't think I can keep it all in**_**  
**_**I just gotta let you know**_**  
**_**What it is that won't let me go**_**  
**

Jake turned towards her more as he sang the last stanza by himself before their final chorus together.

_**It's your love**_**  
**_**It just does somethin' to me**_**  
**_**It sends a shock right through me**_**  
**

Peyton interjected her voice matching his as they stared at each other and Jake continued to hold her hand.

_**I can't get enough**_**  
**_**And if you wonder**_**  
**_**About the spell I'm underIt's your love**_**  
**_**It's your love**_**  
**_**It's your love**_

_Wow they must really be in love_Lucas though bitterly watching the two serenade each other with the music and lyrics.

Peyton and Jake stood on the stage as everyone applauded. Jake dropped her hand and the two walked off stage, Jake whispering in her ear that everyone probably thought they were having sex now as she laughed knowing that was probably true and all the gossip that would be going around the club the next day because of their little performance.

As soon as they got off the stage Peyton hugged Jake and told him she would see him later before she made her way back to Brooke and Julian.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke gushed running to give the blonde a hug. "Thank you! I loved the song."

"No prob B. Davis," Peyton said smiling as Julian pulled Peyton in a hug after Brooke released her. Lucas just stood there watching them as he wondered why she didn't bring her boyfriend over with her.

"You did good Sawyer," Julian told her approvingly as she rolled her eyes.

"Like I needed your approval," Said Peyton as she put a hand on her hip.

"Of course you did," Julian said smirking as she playfully glared at him.

"Are you sure you really want to put up with him for the rest of your life?" Peyton asked jutting her thumb towards Julian.

"Why she's keeping you as a best friend isn't she? I'm not half as bad as you are," Julian told her.

"Fuck you," Peyton said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Sorry only Brooke…you had your chance and you blew it." Julian told her as she glared at him.

"Oh, I am so heartbroken I missed my chance…" Peyton said sarcastically as Brooke watched in amusement knowing that nothing but friendship flowed between the two.

"It's okay, no one can resist," Julian said cockily as Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"What resist throwing up on you?" Peyton asked cheekily.

Julian glared as Lucas moved to stand next to Brooke. "Are they always like this?" He asked entertained.

"About 99 percent of the time," Brooke replied back, used to their sibling bickering.

"Good to know," Lucas said putting his hands across his chest and watching the two trying to stare the other down.

Julian started making faces, which made Peyton start laughing and the staring contest was over.

Lucas just looked at them questionably as Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "He's a pain in the ass. I don't know why I put up with him," Peyton said smiling before it hardened as she watched her boyfriend make his way towards the group.

"Peyton can I talk to you?" Owen asked his voice strained as Lucas looked back and forth at the two people confused.

"Go ahead," Peyton said waving her hand for him to talk.

"Alone," He demanded as Brooke latched onto Julian's arm as he was shooting daggers at the bartender.

"No, she's having some drinks with us and we are talking," Julian told him as Lucas stood next to Julian knowing that he might have to hold him back.

"Stay out of this," Owen growled. "Peyton," Owen said his eyes telling her to come with him as he held out his hand to her.

Peyton looked around the club and saw that they were attracting some attention and rolling her eyes slapped away his hand and gave Julian a hug whispering in his ear she would be okay, before moving to Brooke and giving her a hug also. She then held out her hand for Lucas to shake as Lucas felt his skin on fire with the hateful glare he was receiving from the dark haired man. When Lucas grasped her tiny hand he felt a spark of electricity shoot up his arm as he stared at her green eyes wondering if she felt it too.

Peyton felt the spark, but ignored it as she rolled her eyes hearing her boyfriend clearing his throat; _he is so damn possessive sometimes_, she thought to herself before turning and looking at him and walking towards one of the exits as he followed her out.

She grabbed the door and slammed it open the cold air hitting her skin as she turned around and glared at him.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell were you and Jake up there looking like a couple?" Owen roared.

Peyton didn't even flinch expecting his anger. "Because it was a couples song…you know for my BEST friends who are getting married," Peyton yelled back in exasperation.

"I thought you weren't going to sing anymore?" Owen questioned.

"I never said that," Peyton said narrowing her eyes and dropping her voice. "You told me you didn't want me to sing and I said go fuck yourself. I love singing, I'm not going to quit just 'cause you want me to," Peyton told him.

Owen stared at her. "I thought you cared for me," he told her trying to use the guilt card.

"Oh, grow up! It's not like I'm cheating on you." Peyton told him.

"You're not?" Owen questioned as Peyton felt her temper go up. "It sure didn't look that way with Jake on stage or your little admirer by Julian," Owen told her trying to control his rage.

"It was a couple's song! And that was Julian's best friend! "Nothing is going on…and it's not like you don't have any little tramps coming over to the bar spilling out of their shirts and do I think you are cheating? No, because I know better. You know, I don't know why you can't trust me. I'm not fucking around on you, but I am sick of this. Goodnight Owen," Peyton told him curtly walking to her comet and getting in blaring her music as she knew Owen hated it and sped out of the parking lot leaving him to stew and suffer.

---

Julian, Brooke and Lucas were sitting at the booth talking. Lucas could see Julian kept looking out the corner of his eye at the exit Peyton and that guy had gone out.

"So, who was that guy?" Lucas asked curiously.

"That was Peyton's asshole boyfriend," Julian said making his hand into a fist, before Brooke put her hand over it and he relaxed intertwining their fingers as she gave him a smile.

"I thought she was dating that guy who was on stage with her." Lucas said trying not to show too much curiosity.

"Who Jake? No, we've known Jake since high school. I mean they dated in high school, but they decided they were better off as friends. He's actually dating the model Rachel Gatina," Brooke told him, her eyes twinkling as she smiled knowingly.

"Oh," Lucas said not really knowing what else to say. "Does he always treat her that way?" Lucas questioned not being able to stop himself.

"Most of the time," Julian said glaring at Owen walking back to the bar as he waited for Peyton to walk through the doors. She had been out there for 15 minutes with Owen and he was a little worried. As far as he knew Owen had never hit her, but with her temper and his, you never know when he was going to snap.

"I'll be right back," Julian told them as he stalked to the bar.

"Where is she?" He growled not needing to say her name.

"She left," Owen said shortly before going back to a woman in a skin tight red dress and flirting with her to get her drink.

Julian felt his temper flare and slammed his fist on the table before walking back to the booth.

"I'm going to go. Peyton left and usually she winds up at our house when she fights with him," Julian said distastefully as his eyes shown anger.

"Baby, I will come with," Brooke said as she looked apologetic at Lucas before standing up.

"Actually I'm tired too. I think I will head back home with you guys…if you don't mind," Lucas said downing the rest of his beer.

The trio left and got into Julian's car, the ride back to the house in silence before they tumbled out when they got home.

"Hey, I am going to take a walk on the beach," Lucas told them pointing his hand in the direction before walking away.

"You think we should call her?" Julian asked scared for his friend.

"No, she's probably pissed. I will make sure we have ice cream and tissues for when she comes over. I think she's going to want to have a girl's night," Brooke told him as Julian wrapped his arm around her waist and they went inside their home.

---

Peyton was on her way to Brooke's and Julian's when she remembered that Lucas was staying with them, not wanting to burden them she pulled into the parking lot of the beach by their house and got out and walked along the shoreline stretching her legs until she found a secluded spot and sat down. Watching the wave's crash on the shore calming her down almost instantly.

Peyton crooked her head to look behind her to look at Brooke and Julian's house, and saw that their car was in the driveway. Sighing deeply she let her gaze linger. She really wanted to talk to them, but she didn't want to have to share her problems with Lucas too. He shouldn't have to deal with her asshole of a boyfriend. He hadn't known her nearly as long as Brooke and Julian have.

Lucas saw a woman turn her head and in the bright moonlight he saw she had curls. _It's Peyton_, he thought, not really knowing if that was true and making his way to the woman. If it wasn't Peyton maybe this person just needed to talk to a stranger about their problems.

The closer he got to the woman the more he felt a magnetic pull. Just when he was right next to her, he looked down and saw it was Peyton. Without saying a word he sat down to her right and smiled before looking out in the water.

"Sorry I just kinda left," she told him not looking his way.

"It's okay. I figured you weren't up to partying after you talked to that guy." Lucas said staring at the water.

"He's an ass," Peyton told him looking over and shrugging her shoulder as she did.

"Why are you with him then?" Lucas asked curiously looking at her.

"Sometimes I don't know," she answered honestly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lucas asked not wanting to pry, but the curiosity was killing him.

Peyton looked at him. Really looked at him and sighed. A part of her really wanted to tell him how she hated Owen some days and that the reason she stayed with him was because she was afraid to be alone. She wanted to tell him she liked to sing before she met Owen, but him telling her she shouldn't sing anymore gave her a thrill that she was disobeying him. She wanted to tell him that she felt bad that Julian and Brooke always had to take care of her after a fight with Owen. She wanted to open up to him and that scared the shit out of her.

Instead of blurting all that she gave him a half smile and muttered "I'll survive," trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"You shouldn't have to try," Lucas told her as she looked at him.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You deserve better you know," Lucas told her as she looked at him in surprise before nodding her head.

Not knowing what else to say she whispered "yeah," and let it go.

Lucas could tell she needed a hug and so he held out his arms and she looked at him before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him to her.

Peyton didn't know why, but the moment he moved his arm out to her she practically threw herself on him, not being able to stop herself and held on like he would disappear. She couldn't believe she was so comfortable with him.

Lucas held her and closed his eyes, silently smelling her hair that smelled like strawberries.

He held her for a while as she tried to stop herself from crying and remember that she had a boyfriend she eased out his arms.

"Sorry, I'm such a girl," she told him as a tear escaped her eye and she brushed it away.

"Well, I'm just glad you weren't a guy with that kind of hug," he told her jokingly as she rolled her eyes but cracked a smile.

"Tell me about you," Peyton demanded needing to get away from the drama that was her relationship with Owen.

"What do you want to know?" Lucas asked.

"Everything," she told him staring back in the water, the stars and moon the only light out.

"Well, I have a half brother named Nathan, who's married to my best friend Haley." Lucas started before Peyton turned and interrupted him.

"Scott, right?" Peyton questioned as Lucas looked at her intriguingly. "And they have a son named um…Jamie right?" Peyton asked her eyes sparkling in the night.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Lucas questioned.

"I met them when they came out to LA and had dinner with Julian and Brooke. Jamie is so cute! And wow Haley can sing. I would love to do a duet with her and Nathan cracked me up," Peyton rambled as Lucas smiled. _This girl is perfect_ he thought to himself.

"Well, then I guess I don't have to tell you more about them," Lucas joked bumping shoulders with her. "I have a half sister named Lily and she's 4 and my mom raised her."

"Is she Nathan's sister too then?" Peyton asked not remembering Nathan saying he had a younger sister.

"No, it's a long story." Lucas told her.

"I have time," she told him not wanting to go home to her empty apartment.

Lucas looked at her before launching into his story. Telling her about his mom and Uncle Keith and Dan and about how he became an author and all about his life as she listened intently and offered some comforting words when she heard his uncle was killed by his father.

The two stayed up all night talking and after Lucas was done telling her his life story he questioned her. She told him about her mom dying when she was seven, and her father never being home while living on a drudging boat and how when she was in high school she found out she was adopted and her birth mother died of cancer and she found out she had a half-brother. She told him everything. Stuff she had never told another soul and some stuff that only Brooke knew, besides him now. They talked until they were tired and laid on the sand and watched the stars. Making up names for different shapes in the sky until they fell asleep.

Peyton woke up, the sun heating her skin and she nestled into her pillow, moving her face so it would block out the lights, except this pillow was a little harder than she was used to. Slowly opening her eyes she sees her head is resting on Lucas' torso, his arm wrapped around her. She laid and watched him sleep for a second before she wiggled out of his embrace. Her heart broke as she realized he was everything she ever wanted, but he could never want someone with as many issues as she had, and she had Owen. She knelt and thought about waking him up, but she didn't know what she would say, so she just left. Gently kissing his cheek, before she walked to her car to leave and go home, a few stray tears running down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**HJS-NS-23- Okay so I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for this and I don't know if it's because people are too busy studying for finals or they just think I can't write Leyton and Brulian...ANYWAYS thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They defiantly made me smile and feel good about myself. Anyways BIG thanks goes to Allie for reading over this and making me crack up over the notes she wrote. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review :o)**

* * *

Lucas felt her lips brush against his cheek. He kept his body relaxed waiting to see if she would wake him up. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and watched her walk away. He felt his heart break. This was worse than when Lindsey broke up with him. He was tempted to run after her, but no, she had a boyfriend and he wouldn't make her choose. A part of him wished if he did she would choose him. He watched her drive away before making his way to Brooke and Julian's home, not knowing what he was going to say when he was questioned about where he was all night. He wanted to keep their night a secret because it was special to him. A night he would never forget.

As soon as he opened the door he crept to the staircase trying not to wake up Brooke or Julian and making it back to his room so they didn't know he was out all night. He felt like a high school student sneaking in after partying all night and trying not to rouse his parents.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," Brooke said at the end of the stairwell.

Lucas winced as he slowly rotated to face her. "I…I went for a run," he told her lamely.

Brooke stood with her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow a look of disbelief on her face.

"You're really going to try lying to me?" She asked.

"Uh…" Lucas said not sure how to answer her.

"Especially when you are wearing the same clothes from last night and I know you didn't pick up some random girl up at the bar because you came out with us. Did you run into Peyton?" Brooke asked, knowing that he probably did as he pulled at the collar of his shirt and kept looking down at the ground.

"I…uh…" Lucas looked around. He felt like Brooke was his mother and he was busted for coming home late and didn't have an excuse. "You're going to make a great mom someday Brooke," Lucas told her trying to change topics.

"Smooth…very smooth," Brooke said rolling her eyes before crossing her arms against her chest. "And by the way I know. Now answer my question, even though I know you did because of how evasive you're being," Brooke said smirking as he looked at her thunderstruck.

"I…I…" Lucas opened and closed his mouth a couple of times not knowing what to say. He was busted. He knew that he wouldn't be able to spend the rest of the week at the house without Brooke annoying him until he told her what had happened. Plus, even if he didn't tell her, she might be able to get it out of Peyton, still he was going to try.

"You know if you don't tell me, I can blackmail you with stuff to tell Peyton right?" Brooke asked drumming her manicured nails on the railing.

"Nothing happened," he blurted out exasperated closing his eyes when he realized he never actually answered that he was with Peyton. He could've said he met someone down at the beach. Now he was never going to be able to go shower and change. She would want all the details, it's just who Brooke Davis was.

"Okay, get your brooding butt down here and sit at the kitchen table so you can tell me all about it before I meet her for lunch today!" Brooke ordered pointing her finger towards the kitchen.

"Brooke…" Lucas started as she glared at him.

"You…kitchen, 1 minute," She said cutting him of as she ran to grab some sketches from her office to put in her briefcase.

Lucas internally battled with himself before following her directions. Brooke Davis was scary when she didn't get what she wanted and he didn't want to fight with her when he was still going to be in town for 6 days. Slowly, he walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Okay now spill," Brooke said pouring coffee for the two of them before sitting down across the table.

Lucas sighed before telling Brooke how he saw Peyton sitting on the beach and he went to talk to her and make sure she was okay. Brooke butted in and told him that was a sweet thing to do and gave him a dimpled smile. He then told her how they talked all night and made up names for the stars above them before they fell asleep. He then proceeded to tell her how Peyton got up and just left without saying a word to him. When he was all finished Brooke smiled, with her dimples showing, hers and Julian's plan was working, at least for Lucas now she had to see where her best friend's head was at.

"Okay, well I have to go to work," Brooke said looking at the time on the microwave before grabbing her briefcase and purse. "Don't forget we're going to dinner with Peyton tomorrow," Brooke called out smiling as she imagined Lucas' face of panic.

---

"Hey," Brooke said walking into the trendy restaurant where she was meeting Peyton for lunch.

"Hi," Peyton said smiling as Brooke sat down. "How was work?"

"It was good, but whatever, what happened outside with Owen last night?" Brooke asked not being able to exchange small talk when there was gossip.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "He was being an ass, accusing me of cheating on him, saying that I promised him I wouldn't sing anymore. You know his normal bitchy mode," Peyton said waving a hand in dismissal. "Now I want to hear about how Julian proposed."

"What is it with you broody blondes trying to change the subject?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow as Peyton looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Peyton asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"When Lucas came back this morning I asked him where he was and he tried avoiding the subject."

"Oh…where did he say he was?" Peyton asked trying to be nonchalant.

Brooke stared at her friend her eyes twinkling with mischief. "He was out all night with some girl."

"He um...he didn't say who right?" Peyton asked trying not to sound nervous. _This is just what I need, Owen to get wind that I spent the night with another guy, even though nothing happened _she thought to herself.

"I know it was you P. Sawyer," Brooke told her smiling as Peyton's mouth dropped in surprise. Although she shouldn't have been Brooke Davis finds out what Brooke Davis wants to know. Especially when it comes to her friends.

"Nothing happened…" Peyton told her sternly.

"But you wanted something to right?" Brooke asked insightfully.

"I…I'm with Owen," she reminded the brunette.

"Yeah but you want Lucas don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe…but it doesn't matter," Peyton told her, flushing from her friends heated stare.

"I say that you two are totally going to do it by my wedding," Brooke said smiling as Peyton glared at her.

"Nothing's going to happen," Peyton said making sure her voice was strong. Ever since Brooke started talking about Lucas she could only imagine what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, and it had her heart racing.

"If you say so," Brooke singsonged before going back to looking at her menu.

Peyton let her eyes drift on the menu, but her mind was on the beach last night and how it felt to be in Lucas' arms. When he was hugging her she felt safe like nothing could happen to her. But she couldn't cheat on Owen even if he was an asshole, she reminded herself.

The waitress came and took their orders. Brooke was plotting how to push the two blondes together before Lucas left and Peyton was consumed with thoughts of Lucas.

"So, we're still on for dinner Thursday right?" Brooke confirmed.

"You know Brooke…I don't know…" Peyton told her trying not to twist in her seat; she really didn't want to see Lucas and have him confront her about the way she just left him on the beach alone.

"Why afraid you're going to rip off Lucas' clothes?" Brooke questioned a devilish smile on her face.

"Brooke!" Peyton admonished blushing.

"What? Your hot, he's hot…you two will have hot sex. Plus he's not an ass like Owen, so it will be better," Brooke said bluntly as Peyton shook her head.

"I don't know why I am friends with you Brooke Davis," she told the brunette.

"Because I'm fabulous…and I make you amazing clothes and I have charm," Brooke said cheekily.

"Keep telling yourself that," Peyton told her.

"So, I was thinking you should wear that hunter green dress that cuts way down in a V in front I made you, with a pair of black chunky heels and a black purse," Brooke told her excitedly, always loving to make Peyton her Barbie.

"Do I have a choice?" Peyton scoffed.

"No," Brooke laughed as Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she conceded.

"Good because I am wearing a fuchsia sweet heart dress and it will totally go with yours." Brooke said clapping her hands together excitedly. _Now I just have to dress the boys _she thought happy that Peyton didn't put up to much of a fuss.

"Now, I will come over to your apartment after work tomorrow so we can get ready together," Brooke told her, giving Peyton a face as to say don't even try to dispute that idea.

"Wow, I have no choice in like anything do I?" Peyton asked feeling slightly irritated that her friend was making such a big deal about this dinner.

"Yeah…you can tell Lucas how and where you want the sex to be," Brooke said smiling, her dimples popping out as Peyton clutched the table trying to hold in her temper.

"Brooke," Peyton seethed. "Nothing is going to happen and if you don't stop I am going to leave," Peyton warned wanting her best friend to stop talking about sex with Lucas. She really didn't need those images stuck in her head.

"Fine, fine," Brooke said smiling to herself knowing that if it took everything she had she would get the two blondes together. Peyton was not happy with Owen and she didn't understand why she stayed with him, except that she didn't want to be single.

Their waitress came with their lunch and the two moved towards Brooke's new line for babies and Peyton's new artist she found and how Peyton thought Mia had a lot of potential and she couldn't wait for her to record.

---

Peyton was sitting at her desk sketching as Owen laid on the bed, shirtless as he just watched her. "Let's go out to dinner tonight," he told her sitting up so his back rested against her headboard.

"I can't. I told you I was going to dinner with Brooke and Julian and Julian's friend Lucas." Peyton said stopping her sketching and looking at him.

"What a double date?" Owen asked jealously.

Peyton set down her pad and scoffed. "Are you serious?" she questioned.

"Well, what else am I suppose to think?" Owen asked agitated. "You would rather spend time with Brooke, Julian and some guy than your own boyfriend."

Peyton just rolled her eyes at the jealousy her boyfriend was possessing.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked pissed.

_Are you fucking kidding me_ she thought to herself. "I am NOT cheating on you. God for the last time, I am so sick of being treated like a damn four year old. I am a grown woman and you think of me as like your property or something," Peyton said pissed.

"Well, you are my girlfriend; I would like to know where the hell you are going especially when it's with Brooke and some random guy. You know she's trouble." Owen told her.

"You're an ass," Peyton spat standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Brooke is my best friend and the only reason you don't like her is because she doesn't put up with your shit."

f0 "No, the only thing Brooke cares about is Brooke and she's using you," Owen told her.

"She's using me? I think you need to look in the mirror to see whose using me. God, I am so sick of me having to tell you every little fucking detail I am doing and you not trusting me. I wasn't the one who got caught kissing another girl that was you and you know what…I forgave you, since we had only been dating for a week, but I am so sick of your shit right now…I don't even know if I want to be with you anymore," Peyton told him irritated. "You drive me crazy…just you know what? You can leave. I am done arguing with you right now," Peyton told him, her mouth in a thin line as she felt her body shake with anger. "Don't be here when I get out of the bathroom," she told him as she walked into the connecting bathroom.

---

After her shower Peyton came out to see Brooke sitting at her desk lightly brushing the eye shadow on to her lids.

"So, wanna tell me why asshole stormed out of here when I got here?" Brooke questioned seeing the blonde in the doorway.

"Just him being his usual possessive ass and me getting sick of it," Peyton told her bluntly.

"Then why don't you just break up with him? I mean you're always fighting with him. He's not worth the hassle," Brooke told her honestly. "And trust me, that boy can't be that good in bed and that's the reason you don't break up with him because the sex is so amazing."

"It's just...I dunno." Peyton said shrugging her shoulders and grabbing the brush that Brooke held out to her. "He's him and I'm me and it's just..." Peyton trailed off trying to think of the right words.

"He doesn't treat you right. You need someone who's sweet and romantic," Brooke told her a smile on her face.

"Oh and let me guess, you know the perfect guy?" Peyton asked sarcastically.

"Lucas," Brooke stated simply, sticking her tongue out after she saw Peyton roll her eyes.

"Brooke," Peyton said a dejected tone in her voice.

"Peyton, he will make you happy I'm sure of it. Why are you so against the two of you?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I'm not," Peyton said turning her back to her friend and pretending to look for her earrings.

"P. Sawyer?" Brooke questioned standing up and turning the blonde towards her.

"What?" Peyton said trying to pretend she was okay.

"Why are you so scared of being with Lucas? Honestly," Brooke asked sympathetically.

"I'm scared of getting my heart broken," Peyton replied vulnerably.

"So, you're staying with Owen because he won't break your heart?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said biting her lower lip.

"P. Sawyer he's breaking your heart now." Brooke told her.

"Not as bad as Lucas could," Peyton responded knowingly.

"I think you're scared of letting Lucas in because you know he's different." Brooke said.

"I'm scared of giving up control of my life because the last time I did it, I got screwed up and I will be heartbroken again," Peyton said a lone tear falling down her cheek, remembering the first time she let a guy into her heart only to have him leave her. Alex had been her first love and he had broken her heart worse than anyone else.

"You need to let yourself be loved." Brooke stated simply using her thumb to softly brush her friends tear off her cheek and smiled sadly.

"Yeah…" Peyton trailed off not knowing what else to say. "So, what color eye shadow should I wear?" She asked changing the subject.

Brooke just smiled at her sadly before pointing to the green eye shadow and going back to doing her own make up, her mind racing with thoughts of how to get Peyton to see what she deserved and not have to settle with Owen.

---

Lucas and Julian were waiting at the restaurant waiting for the girls to arrive. Originally the guys were supposed to pick up the girls, but Brooke had texted Julian and said they were running late and to just meet them at the restaurant. Lucas was wearing a grey dress shirt with black slacks as Julian stood next to him in a white dress shirt and black slacks. Brooke had picked out both boys' outfits saying they needed to wear them so they didn't clash with the girl's dresses. The boys had agreed without a fight knowing that either way they would wear what Brooke picked out for them and this way she was complacent with them and they weren't going to get yelled at. Lucas was talking to Julian about his business meeting when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peyton and Brooke walking in.

His breath caught in his throat when Peyton stood in front of him. Her hair curled and cascading around her shoulders, the way the green dress plunged into her cleavage and he mentally noted there was no way she could wear a bra with that dress, instantly regretting that thought as he felt himself get hard and hoping he didn't look like a moron staring her up and down. Her long tan legs were shown off with a pair of heels and the shortness of the dress. He moved his gaze to her face and saw her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

Peyton had to admire the way Lucas looked in the grey dress shirt; it clung perfectly to his torso and arms. She silently looked him up and down her heart beating wildly when she noticed he was doing the same thing. She felt her heart flutter when he looked at her and she could only imagine what he would look like with his shirt on her bedroom floor. Her eyes sparkled mischievously when they locked eyes.

"You look beautiful," he whispered his hand touching her bare arm and making her shiver with goose bumps. Her face in shock as she realized she never had another guy tell her she was beautiful like he just did. His tone full of lust and honesty.

"Thank you," she softly mumbled back to him not wanting to say something inappropriate and ruin the moment.

Brooke locked eyes with Julian and smiled at the two blondes knowingly. "They are so going to do it," Brooke whispered into Julian's ear giggling as he shook his head in disgust.

"She's like my sister," Julian reminded her.

"Well, your sister's going to get laid by your best friend," Brooke told him slapping him lightly on the chest before pressing her lips to his.

"You look gorgeous Brooke Davis," Julian told her stroking her cheek as she smiled up at him.

"You look pretty good too, whoever picked out your shirt?" She asked jokingly.

"Only my amazing fiancée," Julian answered humoring her.

"Well, she has great taste," Brooke said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, but you know she's not here so what if I took you to the bathroom and let you have your way with me?" Julian asked a grin on his face.

"Very tempting, but I don't just have sex with random strangers. I need your name first," Brooke said trying to hide the smile off her face as she joked with her fiancée. _God I love calling him that _she thought happily.

"Julian...now let's go," he said reaching for her hand and interlacing their fingers before he started walking to where the bathrooms were located.

"Julian," Brooke said unable to hide the bubble of laughter in her throat as he turned to her and gave her a puppy dog look. "Later," she told him.

"Promise?" Julian asked.

"I'll make it worth the wait." She promised smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Is your party all here?" The hostess asked.

"Yes," Brooke answered turning around and looking at the young redhead, glaring when she saw the young woman was looking at Julian like he was a piece of meat.

"Follow me then please," the hostess spoke walking to a table and placing the menu's down on the table. Julian pulled out Brooke's chair for her as she smiled smugly at the hostess. Peyton was surprised as Lucas did the same for her and thanked him softly.

"Your waitress will be here in a minute to get you your drinks," the hostess replied curtly, starring daggers at Brooke who was hanging onto Julian's arm, her ring finger glittering in the candlelight where her engagement ring sat perfectly.

The four made idle chitchat waiting for their server to come asking about everyone's days. Julian had managed to cast the rest of the cast for his next production, while Brooke had worked on sketches all day for her new spring line. Lucas had his last meeting with his publicist before he had to go catch his plane back to Tree Hill tomorrow, and Peyton had told them all about this obnoxious musician she working with who was a little to self-centred for her to really want to perform with.

"What may I get you to start off with for drinks?" A young brunette asked her hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and her white shirt tucked neatly into her black skirt.

"We will share a bottle of Château Guiraud 2005," Brooke told the young girl before looking back at the menu and pursing her lips as she tried to decide what to order for dinner.

The waitress wrote down the wine and went to the bar to get a bottle and four glasses.

"Okay P. Sawyer you know what are you ordering?" Brooke asked.

"I was thinking the shrimp scampi or the chicken filet," Peyton answered her eyes darting from one item to the other as she tried calm down the butterflies in her stomach by sitting in such close proximity of Lucas.

"Oh, those do look good," Brooke said pursing her lips together and trying to decide what she wanted.

The table was quiet as everyone tried to decide what to order. The waitress came back and the four ordered their food. The boys choosing the steak while Peyton decided on the shrimp scampi and Brooke deciding on chicken Parmesan. Brooke looked across the table and saw the two blondes talking and smiled knowing her plan of getting the two blondes together would work by the end of the night. Who could help the spark that flowed through the two and the romantic setting that Brooke had come up with for Lucas' last night.

Julian looked over at his fiancée smiling and stood up. "May I have this dance Brooke Davis?" He asked softly holding his hand out for to take.

Brooke looked up and smiled reaching for his hand and standing up leading her to the small dance floor. _He really is the perfect man_ she thought to herself and his hand wrapped around her waist and the other held her hand delicately in his as he led them around on the dace floor.

"How did your meeting go?" Peyton asked trying to make idle chitchat as Brooke and Julian danced on the floor.

"It went good, I will have a book tour in a couple months, but I already gave the date of Brooke and Julian's wedding so I can be there." He told her.

"Yeah Brooke would kill you for missing her wedding, especially since you're the best man," Peyton told him seriously.

"You wouldn't save me?" Lucas asked his blue eyes boring holes into her emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**HJS-NS-23- Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! I know it took me forever I'm sorry. My beta was in the middle of final exams so I told her whenever she had time to look over it she could. But good news now she's done so I SHOULD be able to update faster! Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing every chapter the reviews always make my day and make me smile. HUGE thanks to Ale who is my beta and made me die laughing with a few of the comments she wrote about this part! Anyways I guess I will stop rambling and just let you read the latest part. So enjoy and please review. **

* * *

Peyton felt her breath catch, as he seemed to look into her soul. "Maybe," she answered coyly. "Depends on how nice you are."

"I can be as nice as you want," Lucas flirted back, smirking at her and making her heart melt.

"I'll keep that in mind," Peyton answered back before looking at the couple dancing on the floor.

"So, since I'm the best man and you're the maid of honor maybe we should practice dancing for the wedding," he suggested hoping she would say yes.

"Why do you have two left feet?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but maybe you need the practice," Lucas smirked.

"Lucas Scott, are you telling me I can't dance?" Peyton asked pretending to be hurt by such a comment.

"I have no proof either way until I see you try," he told her.

Peyton looked at the dance floor before looking at him. "Then ask me to dance like a gentleman," she told him.

"Peyton Sawyer, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Lucas asked charmingly.

"No," Peyton said laughing when she saw the shock on Lucas' face. "Just kidding, yes I will."

Lucas stood up and held out his hand for her to take and led them to the dance floor by Brooke and Julian.

"Look he got her to dance," Brooke said nodding at the two blondes.

"Yea," Julian said biting his tongue when Brooke rested her head on his chest and he just pulled her closer.

"Well, I guess I won't tell Julian to find a new best man," Peyton said after a few minutes of dancing.

"Why would Julian have to find a new best man?" Lucas asked his eyes squinting in confusion.

"In case you couldn't dance," Peyton said smiling when Lucas playfully glared at her.

"You haven't even seen my best moves," Lucas told her seductively.

"Oh really?" Peyton flirted back.

"Defiantly," Lucas told her bringing her body closer to his, the music playing softly in the background. "Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always," Lucas whispered into her ear as they swayed together.

Peyton couldn't think, her heart beat wildly in her chest as she tried to control herself from just grabbing his face and fusing their lips together. She was falling hard for the blue-eyed boy in front of her. He was nothing like Owen. He was sweet, funny, romantic, and he made her feel things no one else had ever made her feel. She was petrified.

"I can tell you're a writer," she replied trying to keep her mind off of how safe she felt in his arms.

"Why's that?" Lucas asked perplexed.

"Because you say some very sappy lines that probably get you into women's beds very easily," she told him.

"It's not a line Peyt, it's the truth," he softly told her.

Peyton's eyes fell shut at the way his breath blew on her ear when he spoke, the way her nickname just seemed to roll off his tongue and how his hands seemed to fit perfectly with her. She was a girl known for her spite and feistiness and this man seemed to turn her into a hopeless romantic.

Brooke saw the waitress bring their food to the table and gently nudged Julian.

"We better get to it before it gets cold," Julian told her.

"Yea," Brooke said really not wanting to move from her spot. The song ended and Julian led Brooke back to the table. Lucas and Peyton noticed them and made their way back to the table too all of them sitting in the spots where they were before.

Lucas' hand itched to reach under the table and hold Peyton's hand that was rested on her thigh.

"So how are the wedding plans coming?" Lucas asked,

"Hectic," Brooke answered truthfully. "But I got the venue set up, we are going to get married at Venice Beach, because the view is just spectacular, I ordered the flowers which are spectacular, I started working on my dress, Peyton's dress is designed, the reception area is booked, I hired the caterers and photographer and now I just need to do the seating chart, finish the dresses and do a few other things. Oh and Julian and I need to go pick out wedding bands." Brooke said ticking the items off her fingers.

"What about the honeymoon plans?" Lucas directed towards Julian.

"Oh, I get to pick and I am surprising Brooke," Julian said as Peyton smiled knowing that Julian would need her help packing Brooke's suitcase.

"Unless I can sweet-talk him into telling me where," Brooke said innocently looking up at Julian under her eyelashes and batting her eyes.

"You haven't yet," Julian replied cockily as Peyton and Lucas laughed at the duo.

The group of four finished their food as the conversation flowed back to the wedding plans to Lucas' newest book and over to Peyton and her singing, each melding perfectly together as they laughed over past experiences from college and high school each of them telling embarrassing stories about their childhoods.

The waitress came and placed the check on the table and although Lucas reached for the check, Julian was quicker and paid the bill although Lucas and Peyton both insisted they could pay for themselves before thanking Julian after Brooke told them to be quiet and let them be spoiled, since it was Lucas' last night and Peyton could pay for coffee when they went out the next day.

The four were standing outside the restaurant when Brooke nudged Julian and he lent down to hear her. "We need to ditch them to see if they will finally do something about their feelings," Brooke whispered.

Julian just looked at her before wrapping his arm around her waist and winking at her.

"Hey Peyton, do you mind if Lucas hangs out with you a little bit so me and Brooke can have a little alone time?" Julian asked.

"Just don't make another sex tape," she said pointing to Julian. "And then bring it over to watch like you did last time when you thought it was Cinderella." She added nodding towards Brooke.

Lucas scratched his head and chuckled as he looked between the three.

"So, that means Lucas can hang out with you? Great!" Brooke said grabbing Julian's hand and dragging him away before Peyton could object.

"I could go somewhere if you don't want to hang out," Lucas told her seeing Peyton biting her lip as she got lost in an internal debate. _If I hang out with him something may happen and even if Owen's an ass he still doesn't deserve me to cheat on him, but if I say nothing will happen_,_ nothing will happen_._ I have more self control than that and nothing happened on the beach when we hung out or when we went and saw Casablanca in the park a few nights ago as friends. __**But something did almost happen her conscious reminded her**__. But it didn't_, she told herself. Shaking her head she realized Lucas was just looking at her.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with me," Peyton said. "Unless you don't want too," she added not hearing him when he said he didn't have to hang out with her.

"Let's go get ice cream," Lucas told her grabbing her hand and leading her to one of the street vendors. _His hand fits perfectly with mine_, Peyton gushed before rolling her eyes at herself. _Be realistic _she told herself.

"I want a vanilla cone please," Lucas told the vendor before looking at Peyton. "And can I get a chocolate cone please?" Peyton asked reaching for her purse to pay for it.

"I got it," Lucas told her flipping his wallet open and taking out a few bills to pay for the cones.

"I can do it," Peyton told him.

"Too late," Lucas said handing the bills to the vendor as Peyton just shook her head.

"Thanks," she told him when he handed her the ice cream cone.

"No problem," He replied before eating his ice cream cone.

The two walked across the street to the playground and sat on the swings the silence enveloping them in comfort and serenity. Peyton licked her ice cream cone as she thought about Lucas. Unlike Owen, he seemed to understand her. He seemed to understand that even though she was independent it was still nice to depend on someone. She was able to tell him all about her life and open up to him in a way she was never able to do with Owen. He gave her butterflies and made her laugh and he was broody and smart and able to banter back with her and not take everything she said seriously. She knew what was happening although she fought hard to ignore it. She was falling for him.

Lucas stared at Peyton, his curiosity running wildly through his mind as thoughts of why she was even with the jerk he saw at the bar that one night. He could see she was afraid to let anyone in, and yet she seemed to let him in. His mind briefly wondered if Julian and Brooke were trying to set them up. He was falling in love with the curly blonde. Well, if he was honest with himself he fell in love with her as soon as he saw her hit the stage at the club. He couldn't believe he had only met her only a weeks ago, yet she had changed his life. Lucas thought that coming to L.A he would see his best friend from college and have business meeting, but he never expected to fall in love.

"I love sitting outside and watching the stars," Peyton confided quietly almost nervously.

"Yeah I figured," Lucas told her.

"Oh right, the night at the beach when I was a mess. Sorry about that," Peyton said not really knowing if she was apologizing for falling apart on him or for just leaving him.

"I wish you would've stayed," Lucas told her honestly his eyes trained on her face as she looked down from the sky.

"Luke…" Peyton begged not wanting him to tell her how he really felt because she was barely holding on at the moment. Lucas' breath catching in his throat as she shortened his name. This girl, no woman made him feel everything that he had never felt before.

"No Peyton, I'm leaving tomorrow and you're amazing, but you're with a guy who treats you like shit and I know I asked you before but why do you stay with him?" Lucas finally asked needing to know.

"Cause sometimes, it's good. Sometimes there's no one else." Peyton told him honestly shrugging her shoulder. "He's not always a bad guy Luke." Peyton said trying to defend Owen, she honestly didn't know why.

"What if there was someone else?" Lucas asked.

"Luke you can't just say something like that. I mean you're leaving tomorrow and I…I have a boyfriend and I..." Peyton started rambling before standing up and pacing in front of the swing set. Here he was practically telling her he liked her and all she could do was feel the walls around her heart building up. Everyone she loved left anyway. True Brooke and Julian hadn't left yet, but she was just waiting for that to happen. And she was scared. She was scared. What if she broke up with Owen and she tried dating Lucas and it ended horribly? And she could lose Julian over this. After all, this was Julian's best friend.

Lucas watched her pace and stood up so he was in front of her. "Peyton," he yelled, trying to stop her rambling as she glared at him for interrupting her. "I want you and I know you want me and I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you." Lucas told her his eyes begging with hers to believe him.

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" Peyton said crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

"Because I'm not like every guy out there and I'm falling for you."

Peyton felt her heart rate speed up and her breath catch in her throat. _He's perfect, he knows what I'm thinking but how can I believe him? _Peyton thought to herself. Before Peyton could even open her mouth to rebut his lips were on hers.

Her lips were soft and he could taste the subtle flavor of her coconut lip gloss, he backed away needing to see how she felt about it. Peyton wouldn't let herself think of anything but this moment. Uncrossing her arms she grabbed Lucas' gray dress shirt and crashed her lips back on his. Her blood hummed through out her body as he kissed her, his hands cupping her face before one of them moved into her blonde waves. Using his tongue, he gently parted her lips before slipping his tongue inside her meeting hers as they devoured each other's mouths. Peyton pulled him closer to her, her hands moving to grip his shoulders.

She couldn't think, just feel and she felt the butterflies swarm her stomach. Lucas moved his lips from her and she felt disappointed until she felt his lips at her neck kissing the column of her neck as the fireworks burst behind her eyelids. She leaned her head to give him better access as she felt her legs turn to jelly when his lips finally collided back with hers.

He couldn't believe he was kissing Peyton Sawyer. He had been fantasizing for this moment ever since he met her and God she tasted wonderful, it was intoxicating. He knew that he would never get sick of her.

Peyton moved her hands from his shoulders and using her nimble fingers, she started working on the buttons of his dress shirt, moving her mouth from his as she pressed chaste kisses to where she had already unbuttoned it, needing to see his chest, to feel it. Lucas felt his head dip back in ecstasy as she finished and threw his shirt to the ground. He would've been mad if his thoughts weren't clouded by lust as she grabbed the hem of his wife beater and pulled it off before connecting their lips again. Lucas moved his hand from her waist and used it to run up her leg and slip under her dress feeling her creamy thigh he felt himself get harder if possible before wrapping her leg around him so she could feel how much he wanted her, needed her.

Peyton let out a moan, Lucas smirked knowing she was enjoying this just as much as he was before grinding her hips against his arousal making him groan and her smile victoriously against his lips. Their hands ran over each other's body. Lucas moved his hands to the back of her dress and unzipped it needing to feel more of her, kiss more of her, ravish her like the goddess he thought she was. He grunted when he got past where her bra would be and came in contact with bare skin knowing for certain now she wasn't wearing a bra. He was just about to slide the dress down her beautiful body when they heard a cell phone ring busting them out of their lust filled haze and knocking them back into reality where they were at a public park and just about to have sex in the open.

"I need to get that," Peyton panted breathlessly looking in Lucas' eyes before holding her dress up and reaching in the purse and pulling out her cell, biting on her lip as she looked at the caller ID and saw it was Owen, before glancing at Lucas, his hair messed and shirt thrown on the floor.

Walking a little bit away from where they were she turned her back on Lucas and answered the phone. "What do you want," She bit out, a little pissed at being interrupted and guilt flooding her as she was about to cheat on her boyfriend with Lucas.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Owen asked.

"I…I don't know," Peyton answered truthfully wanting to run her fingers through her hair in frustration, but not being able to since she had to hold up her dress.

Lucas watched her talk on the phone and knowing the moment was interrupted grabbed his two shirts off the ground and after putting his wife beater on he walked over to Peyton and kissed the junction in her neck before walking away.

Peyton watched him walk away her eyes bubbling with unshed tears. She wanted to follow him, but the guilt of what she almost did was eating her up. She had told Owen she would never cheat on him, she wasn't that type of girl and tonight she didn't care if she was in a public park with Lucas, she wanted him. He gave her butterflies, his blue eyes could read her, and he was everything that Owen wasn't and yet she wondered why she was even dating Owen.

It had been 5 months. 5 months since Peyton almost had sex with another man who wasn't her boyfriend, 5 months since she had broken up with Owen, 5 months since she had seen Lucas Scott and 5 months since she had told Brooke and Julian not to give Lucas her number. It was childish and cowardly, but she was scared and even though she knew this day would come she definitely didn't like the butterflies that had swarmed as she helped get her best friend ready.

Lucas wasn't able to make it to the rehearsal dinner and although Peyton didn't want to admit it, part of her wished he would've been there, but then she was happy he wasn't because she was nervous to see him again.

"So, you ready to face Lucas?" Brooke asked gently sliding in her diamond earring as she looked at Peyton, fidgeting and plucking imaginary lint off the sapphire sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knees and had a light blue sash in the middle, which tied into a bow in the back.

"I don't know what you mean," Peyton said trying to sound indifferent.

"P. Sawyer, you love him. I know you do, even though I still don't know what happened that you wouldn't let me or Julian give him your number."

"It's just complicated Brooke, but thank you for not giving it to him."

_Flashback:_

_It hadn't even been a_n_ hour since Lucas left and Peyton was texting Brooke telling her and Julian not to give Lucas her phone number if he asked for it. Brooke being Brooke questioned her_,_ but Peyton told _her that_ she would explain later._

_The next day_,_ when Peyton knew Lucas was going to be gone_,_ she and Brooke were looking through magazines when Brooke brought up the text message from last night._

_"So_,_ why didn't you want Luke to have your number?" Brooke asked not even caring if she wasn't subtle._

_"Because he doesn't need it." Peyton told her shrugging even though she hated lying to her best friend._

_"What happened?" Brooke asked a giant smile on her face as she leaned closer to get the gossip. _

_"Nothing," Peyton tried to deny to no avail._

_"Liar! P. Sawyer don't you dare lie to me_!W_hat happened?" Brooke questioned again._

_"Me and Lucas kinda kissed," Peyton told her, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment._

_"Go P. Sawyer!" Brooke said cheerfully. _

_"Brooke_,_ I have a boyfriend,"_ _Peyton said getting up and pacing the room. "He doesn't deserve me cheating on him." _

_"Like he's never done that to you," Brooke mumbled knowing full well that Owen had cheated on Peyton._

_"What?" Peyton asked not quite hearing Brooke._

_"The guy_'_s an ass. He doesn't deserve you. You need to stop hiding your heart and just learn to move on. Lucas loves you. I know you guys haven't known each other very long, but I can tell he does just by the way he acts around you. Owen is an ass and you just…you and Lucas are meant to be together it the ways it's supposed to be. Don't be afraid of opening your heart to him or moving on from Owen because if you hide from your feelings from Lucas then you will never be happy P. Sawyer and you will end up a bitter old woman, who no one is going to want to be around. I love you, I do_,_ but you need to let go of the past and move on to the future._"

_"Just don't give Lucas my number Brooke_,_ okay?" Peyton asked hoping her best friend would leave it alone._

_"I think you_'_r_e_ making a huge mistake_,_ but fine." Brooke said obviously irritated._

_"Thanks," Peyton told her before flipping the page of her magazine and finding a pretty bouquet and showing it to Brooke._

_End Flashback._

"Plus, this is your day," Peyton said forcing a smile on her face as she tried to push away the memories. "So are you ready to be Mrs. Julian Baker?" Peyton said knowing the best way to distract her friend was with her wedding.

"Yes," Brooke replied giddily checking to make sure she looked amazing in her Vera Wang dress as she stood in front of the mirror. "Can you believe it? I'm getting married," Brooke exclaimed happily turning around and facing Peyton, her dimples prominently showing in her cheeks.

"I can and you are going to make a great wife to Julian and I can't wait for you two to have kids so I can spoil them, so you better work on that during your honeymoon," Peyton joked pointing her finger at Brooke.

"Oh, don't worry we will," Brooke told the blonde innuendo dripping from her words. "I made some new lingerie and that boy will not be able to resist, not like he's able to now," Brooke said laughing at the disgusted face Peyton was making.

"You look beautiful B. Davis," Peyton told her. "I am so proud of everything you've done, and I can't believe this is your wedding day. You deserve all your dreams coming true and Julian can help you do it. When I think of everyone in the world that goes through their life alone I think of all the amazing years I got to spend with my beautiful, beautiful best friend Brooke Davis I kinda feel sorry for everyone else, because you're an amazing woman. Julian is lucky to have you and I wish you two the best life, because no one deserves it more than you too."

"Your still going to be my best friend Peyt," Brooke told her seriously, the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

"I know…I do…it just won't be the same." Peyton told her honestly.

"I love you too P. Sawyer," Brooke promised. "But, you're gonna ruin our wedding make-up you bitch," Brooke said wiping a tear from her cheek and smiling as Peyton chuckled.

"Sorry," Peyton said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hoes over bro's right?" Brooke asked holding out her fist.

"Forever," Peyton nodded before wrapping her arms around her best friend.

A knock interrupted the embrace and the girls pulled apart so Peyton could answer the door.

"We're ready to begin," the wedding coordinator told Peyton.

"We'll be out there in a minute," Peyton told the woman before turning around and looking at Brooke. "Well, B. Davis lets go get you married," She said a smile on her face and Brooke practically glided to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**HJS-NS-23- Wow thank you to everyone who reviewed this. Here is the last part, I know FINALLY. :o) This was supposed to be a one shot and it turned out into a 5-parts. I can't believe it! I have also decided that I am going to take a break away from writing for fanfiction. I'm not sure how long of a break and I will still be helping my friend Heather finish the story our friend Haley started before she passed away. I just want to try and work on my own book. Thank you to my AMAZING beta Allie (ItalHunni28) and if you haven't read any of her stories you should because she is an amazing writer. I will still be reading fanfics so if you find any really good ones feel free to share. Thank you to everyone for reviewing on this story especially since it was my first leyton and brulian story I ever wrote. Also, please let me know what you think of the ending and enjoy.**

* * *

Peyton stood at the end of the aisle until the wedding coordinator gave her the nod telling her to go. She gripped the pale pink bouquet as she started down the aisle. Keeping her eyes trained on the minister she fought the urge to look over at Lucas.

Lucas stood next to Julian as he watched Peyton glide down the white aisle, her knee length dress swaying around her long, tanned legs.

Peyton felt a set of eyes burning on her. _Don't look at him, don't look at him _Peyton repeated in her head trying her best to follow her own advice. Taking a deep breath she couldn't stop it as she looked over at Lucas.

Blue eyes connected with green. A soft gasp escaped from Peyton's lips as Lucas' gaze penetrated her, making the butterflies erupt in her stomach and her head feel light and dizzy. Her heart beat against her chest and she felt like they were the only two people in the world. Tearing her eyes away from him she looked at Julian and gave him a soft smile, which Julian winked at her having seen the exchange between the two blondes.

Brooke stood at the end of the aisle. Her dress fit perfectly to her body as she looked down the aisle and saw the love of her life and her best friend waiting for her. The wedding march started and Brooke locked eyes with Julian, a huge dimpled smile on her face as Julian smiles back, his eyes conveying all the love he feels for the brunette. Peyton looked at Julian and sees the love in his eyes as she looks back to her best friend and sees the love reflecting back at Julian. A pang of jealousy crept into Peyton as she wished she could feel that. _But Lucas loves you and you love him _her mind told her.

Peyton is standing beside Lucas waiting for the bride and groom to make their entrance to the reception. Lucas looks over at her and smiles, causing her heart to flutter like only he can do. Before he can say anything to her or she can say anything to him, the doors open and the D.J. announces Brooke and Julian's presence.

Brooke and Julian float through the crowd giving hugs and kisses and saying hello to everyone before reaching their table. Needing to get away from Lucas, Peyton turns on her heel and follows Brooke to the bridal table.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, I would like to announce for Mr. and Mrs. Julian Baker to please take the dance floor for their first dance.

Brooke grinned at Peyton as she got up and let Julian take her hand leading her to the dance floor.

"Peyton we need to talk," Lucas said taking Brooke's empty seat.

"Not now Lucas," Peyton whispered her eyes glued on the happy couple.

"Why don't we dance," Lucas suggested.

"No," Peyton declined.

"Come on after we practiced that night at dinner. Please?" Lucas asked giving her a dazzling smile.

"Fine," Peyton conceded taking Lucas' hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor their bodies perfectly molded together as they danced.

"So, how have you been?" Lucas asked trying to make small talk as they danced.

"Fine," Peyton replied curtly her eyes scanning the room looking for an exit.

"Peyton," Lucas said using his hand that had been holding her to cup her cheek and force her to look into his eyes. "We need to talk," he told her seriously.

"Luke, it's Brooke's and Julian's wedding. Let's just let them have fun." Peyton said moving her face out of his hand as she looked at the happy couple, a wistful look on her face.

"Peyton, we have to talk. I left L.A and then when I tried contacting you, nothing," Lucas told her taking her hand as the song ended and leading her towards the exit.

"Lucas," Peyton said trying to pull her hand from his as he marched them out of the reception room her eyes pleading with Brooke to help her, but instead Brooke mouthed a 'go talk to him,' which had Peyton glaring as she followed him out.

As soon as they were outside, Lucas let go of Peyton's hand and looked at her, his intense blue eyes trying to read her pissed off green ones.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Peyton yelled waving a hand around. "This is my best friend's wedding. You can't just drag me out here because you want to talk," Peyton told him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"You keep avoiding me," Lucas screamed back frustrated that the girl he had met so many months ago.

"Yeah I do. Can't you get a clue?" Peyton asked trying to keep her anger checked. "I don't want to see you," she tells him, trying to hurt him enough to see him walk away, after all everybody leaves.

"I think your scared," Lucas says staring into her eyes the intensity of his blue orbs making her feel like he can see right through her.

"Why would I be scared?" Peyton asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Because I make you feel something you've never felt before," Lucas told her knowingly.

"Highly irritated?" Peyton asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Loved," Lucas said yelling at her as Peyton took a step back.

"You don't love me," she told him shaking her head in defiance.

"Yes, I do. I love you Peyton," he screamed exasperated at Peyton not believing him.

"No, you don't. You have an infatuation or it's lust. It's not love," Peyton harshly whispered, angry with herself, as her heart thumped when he said he loved her.

"Damn it Peyton! It's not lust. I love you. I love how it's so hard for you to let people in, yet, somehow, I'm one of the lucky ones you let in. I love how you can express your emotion in your art, how one song can change your attitude. I love the way your green eyes sparkle when you're singing. I love your legs, even if they are a little chickeny up close. I love how you would do anything for Brooke. I love you," Lucas said grabbing her hands and holding them as he stared in her eyes.

"You can't," Peyton told him ripping her hands away from him. "You can't love me."

"Damn it Peyton, I do. Why are you so scared of letting me in?" Lucas asked searching her eyes for the answer.

"You can't love me..." Peyton said her voice breaking repeating her earlier words.

Frustrated at Peyton not believing him, Lucas grabbed Peyton's shoulder and crushed his lips to her pouring all his emotions in the kiss.

Peyton felt her temperature spike as soon as his lips hit her, the way his lips felt against hers before she felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth letting his tongue roam her mouth getting lost in the kiss. She couldn't even remember what he did that pissed her off so much.

Slowly pulling away from her, Lucas kissed her again chastely this time as he looked in her emerald eyes that had darkened with lust.

"I love you Peyton," he told her staring into her eyes and she numbly nodded her head.

"I'll see you inside," Lucas smirked before walking back into the reception.

_Wait_,_ what just happened?_ Peyton asked herself finally coming down from the high of Lucas' kiss.

Back inside Lucas sees Julian walking towards him "Dude, Brooke is freaking out. Where were you? We saw you drag Peyton outside so you want to tell me what happened?" Julian asked quizzically.

"I told Peyton I loved her," Lucas told him chuckling when he saw Julian's mouth drop in shock.

"Brooke is going to kill me," Julian whispered as Lucas looked at him confused. "For finding out first." Julian said looking at his smiling wife ,nervously chuckling when he sees her walking to them.

"Hey Broody, where's my best friend? You didn't kill her did you?" Brooke joked looking between the two guys and seeing them both avoiding her eyes.

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned this time the smile falling off her face and placing her hand on her hip.

"Lucas Scott, you better tell me what happened with Peyton," Brooke told him sternly her protection side kicking in.

"He told her he loved her," Julian blurted out not being able to keep a secret as Brooke looked at him her eyes wide in surprise.

Pointing her finger at Lucas she glared at him before stomping her foot childishly. "How come he found out first?" she pouted. "Wait," looking around the room, Brooke noticed Peyton was no where to be found. "Where's P. Sawyer?" Brooke said staring at Lucas as he squirmed.

"Lucas," Brooke said lifting a eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

"I told her I loved her and she didn't believe me so I kissed her and I'm waiting for her to come to me," Lucas blurted out. Something about Brooke Davis scared him.

"Damn it," Brooke said closing her eyes before looking at her husband. "I need to talk to her before we leave for our honeymoon or before she gets too drunk," Brooke told the duo before she spotted her best friend marching over to the bar.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said coming to stand behind the blonde resting her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go somewhere and talk?"

"As long as it's not outside," Peyton said taking her shot and drinking it before looking up at her best friend.

Holding out her hand, Brooke waited for the curly blonde to grasp it before leading her out to the hallway.

"So P. Sawyer, Lucas told you he loved you?" Brooke asked gently as Peyton looked at her, her defenses down now that she was with her best friend.

"Yeah," Peyton whispered sitting down on the couch in the hallway as Brooke sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around the blonde. "But he can't," Peyton told her brokenly.

"Why not honey?" Brooke asked staring at Peyton.

"Because I think I love him too," Peyton said looking up at Brooke with unshed tears in her eyes. "And if I love him and he loves me then what happens next?" Peyton asked vulnerability lacing her words.

"You get to wear one of these nice white dresses and live happily ever after," Brooke tells her looking at her wedding ring and smiling.

"Fairy tales don't exist for me," Peyton told her softly.

"Maybe with Lucas you will get your fairy tale ending," Brooke said thinking about before Julian she didn't know if her wedding day would ever really happen.

"What if we don't?" Peyton asked a lone tear running down her cheek.

"What if you do?" Brooke countered brushing away the tear. "I think you need to talk to him Peyton. Let him know about your fears," she tells her gently.

Peyton looks away sadly "But what if what I have to tell him just scares him away?" she asks.

Brooke shakes her head "If he really loves you Peyton, it won't scare him. He'll understand and if he doesn't then you know he isn't the guy for you." she rubs her best friends arm "But I think you're putting way too much thought into this. Just go talk to him and see what he has to say, okay?" she asks her eyes pleading.

"Okay," Peyton grudgily agreed, "but only because it's your wedding and this is my present to you," Peyton said cracking a smile as Brooke glares at her.

"Are you serious P. Sawyer? You didn't get me a gift?" Brooke asks, chasing behind her as Peyton walks into the reception.

Peyton spotted her prey against the room talking to Julian as she stalked over there.

"Hey congrats," Peyton said giving Julian a hug as she smiled.

"Thanks. You done with my bride now?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, she's all yours. Good luck," Peyton joked bumping shoulders with him.

Julian looked between the two broody blondes before saying a quick bye and walking to where Brooke was talking with his father.

Taking a deep breath Peyton looks at Lucas. "You wanna talk?" Peyton asks hesitantly not able to look at him.

"Yeah," Lucas says grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together before leading her to a spare room.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear Peyton looks at Lucas not knowing what to say.

Not being able to stand the silence Lucas runs a hand through his hair. "What's going on Peyt?" He asks, truly concerned as he watches the blonde fidget.

"Brooke said I should talk to you so..." Peyton drawls off as she tries to figure out how to voice all her fears.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas asks moving closer to the curly blonde.

"Lucas, I made a mistake. When I realized how I felt about you, I got... I got scared and I pushed you away, but..." Peyton took a deep breath before continuing, "I love you too," Peyton said her voice cracking as she poured her heart out to him.

Lucas stared at her not quite sure he heard her correctly. She loved him and he loved her it seemed as if the universe was finally coming together for the two of him.

"But the thing is...we can't be together," Peyton tells him looking away as he jerks his head to look at her.

"What...why?" Lucas asks confused, his face, which had been full of hope fell instantly at her words.

"Because you will leave or you'll find someone else. I'm a mess and...you don't want me," Peyton said shrugging her shoulders as she looked at the floor.

In two steps Lucas was standing in front of Peyton using his hand to lift her chin up he stared at her eyes that were full of unshed tears. "I love you Peyton... I've loved you since the moment I met you and I have never felt this way before. I promise I will never leave you," Lucas said his voice full of conviction as he wiped Peyton's cheek gently with his other hand. "I will always love you," he tells her. Peyton opens her mouth to speak but is cut off as Lucas continues. "Plus, you didn't push me away. I came back for you. And no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Peyton felt her heart swell with love and, before she knew it, she placed her lips on Lucas'. The kiss was slow and chaste before Peyton suddenly seemed to need more. Pulling his collar, Peyton melded her body into Lucas, as Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton. His hands roamed her sides as his tongue slipped into her mouth meeting as they tangled together each trying for the dominance as Peyton ran one of her hands through his short blonde locks. Her long leg coming to hitch on his waist pressing herself against him and smirking when she heard a low growl coming from his throat. Lucas pushed her back against the wall trapping her body against his and the wall before moving his mouth to her collarbone nipping and sucking on the tender flesh. Peyton held his head in the spot relishing the work his tantalizing mouth was doing as her blood boiled in appreciation. Peyton let out a moan hitching her leg tighter against Lucas. Her heel slipped off her foot as Lucas made his way back to her mouth, grabbing her other leg and wrapping it around his waist. His hand sliding up her creamy smooth thigh and under the short dress.

"God I want you," Lucas whispered huskily making the hairs on the back of Peyton's neck stand up with anticipation.

Peyton's breath got caught in her throat as Lucas' fingers touched the damp V of her panties arching her back to get more pressure from his hand. Moving her hands Peyton grabs the bottom of his dress shirt untucking it before her hands move under the garment raking her nails down his chest.

"I need you," Peyton told him grinding her hips needing the friction to help relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside her.

"God I need you too," Lucas promised, panting as she pressed against him, his erection poking her, as her fingers moved quickly and nimbly to undo the button on his dress pants using her heels to push the pants down.

As soon as the pants were around his waist, one of Peyton's nimble hands moved to wrap around his hard shaft before slowly, almost torturously she started moving her hand up and down, her other hand fondling his ball sack. Pushing her dress up, Lucas finds the waistband of her underwear and pushes them down before moving Peyton's hand and reaching down to where his pants are trying to get his wallet out of the back pocket and grab the condom in it. Peyton grabs his tie before huskily whispering in his ear "I'm on the pill."

Lucas positioned himself at her entrance before looking in her dark green eyes filled with lust. "Are you sure?" Lucas asked even though if he had to stop it would be even more painful for him. He didn't want her to regret this.

"Yes baby," Peyton let out the anticipation churning in her stomach as they locked eyes. Lucas slowly entered her letting her get comfortable before he starts moving inside her. His mouth coming to meet hers as she arches her back in pleasure. "Faster," Peyton commands breaking away from the kiss before crashing her lips back to his, Lucas thrusting into her as Peyton's hands claw his shoulders bring him deeper inside her.

Lucas felt a tingling in his spine telling him his orgasm was coming, moving his hand cupping Peyton's breast massaging it over the blue material trying to get her to come over the edge with him. "Let go baby," Lucas whispered hearing the rough tone of his voice Peyton couldn't stop the coil in her stomach from unraveling as she felt her orgasm building until it was too powerful and she let go with Lucas, her screams muffled by his mouth as he emptied into her.

Lucas rest his sweaty forehead against Peyton's brushing a stray curl from her face as he stared in her eyes a loving smile on his face.

"So does this mean we're together?" Lucas asked just wanting this broody singer to be his.

"You're such a girl," Peyton chuckled lightly slapping his chest.

"Peyt," Lucas said his eyes connected to hers as if he was reading her soul.

_I love him and he loves me, maybe Brooke is right, maybe everything will work out_ Peyton thinks before nodding her head. "Yes,"she answers shyly looking down.

"Thank God," Lucas whispers before crushing his lips back to hers leaving her breathless all over again.

"We better get back out there," Peyton says trying to compose herself as Lucas pulls up his boxers and dress pants, tucking his dress shirt as Peyton tries to smooth down her dress and touches her hair trying to make sure the curls are still okay, even though she knew they were flat after what had just taken place. Just as Lucas bends down to hand Peyton her black underwear the door opens. Quickly pushing the garment in his pocket he stands up and turns around to see Brooke Davis standing at the door, one hand on her hip as she looks at the couple in surprise.

"P. Sawyer you had slutty wedding sex?" Brooke blurts out the proudness shining through her voice.

Peyton blushes before looking at Lucas whose tips of his ears started turning red as he cleared his voice.

"Does this mean you two worked out your issues?" Brookes asked hoping her friend would finally get her happy ending.

Lucas looked at Peyton a smile forming on her face holding her hand out to Lucas and intertwining their fingers as she nodded her head.

"I totally knew it. I have to go tell Julian he owes me $50," Brooke said happily making her way back out the door. "By the way P. Sawyer good choice," Brooke says winking at the blonde as she bounces out of the room leaving the two blondes alone again.

"So, you going to give me my underwear back?" Peyton asks raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

"Nah, I'm going to keep them as a souvenir" Lucas jokes as Peyton's mouth drops open in fake shock.

"Lucas Scott you are such a pig," Peyton tell him before Lucas growls at her and moves to kiss her.

"I love you," He tells her honestly loving the way it rolls off his tongue.

"I love you too," Peyton replies, running her hand through his hair as the other one moves to his pocket where her underwear and pulls them out, smiling triumphantly as he wraps his arms around her and cups her cheek kissing her slowly thinking what's meant to be will always find a way.


End file.
